


Banging His *No, Not Head* Against the Wall

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill. Prompt: John can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banging His *No, Not Head* Against the Wall

“But I don't want to wait until we get home,” John says, pulling Matt into his arms to kiss him. “I want it now. Come on, Matt, I want you right now.”

Matt swallows audibly. “John, we're at work.”

“We're in the server room,” John insists, backing the younger man up against the nearest wall. “There are nobody else down here, won't be for hours. Come on, Matty. Do you have any idea what you do to me? I've been watching you all day, watching your fingers fly over the keys. Watching you shake your hair out of your eyes and how your throat moves when you swallow coffee or energy drinks by the pint.”

Matt grins a little. He'll never get used to the fact that the older man likes all those things about him.

“You look so incredibly sexy, Matt. Come on, don't make me wait. I can't wait. I'll give you a blowjob if you want. Just let me touch you.”

Matt groans a little, too. “John, that's not fair! You know I want to, it's just...”

“No one's going to come in, Matt. And if they do, I'll damn well shoot them if they try to interfere. I need you so bad right now, Matty; I just can't wait,” John whispers into Matt's ear, sweet-talking the younger man around the bend.

“Yes,” Matt whispers back, because this feels illegal and tempting. “Yeah, okay. Fuck me right here in the NYPD main server room.”

John groans loudly and buries his face in Matt's neck. “Oh, Matty, I knew there was a reason I love you.”

They both laugh, and then they kiss, and it's just as fantastic as it always is. Matt lets his tongue be sucked, his lower lip is nibbled and then John's hands are already inside his tee shirt.

“Against the wall,” Matt pants, barely bothering to open the older man's trousers before doing the same to his own. “Fuck me against the wall, John.”

John moans so loudly Matt is afraid someone's going to find them, but then his jeans are being shoved down. He steps out of them; John's are barely pushed down enough for access to his cock. Matt's shorts follow quickly, leaving him naked from the waist down save his shoes. It probably looks ridiculous, but neither man cares as John lifts Matt, pushing him against the wall behind him.

“Put your legs around my waist,” John directs breathlessly. Matt follows orders and clenches his thighs, wrapping around the detective perfectly. John spits, strokes, spits again, and there. Two fingers working inside Matt, making the younger man purr delightedly at the feeling of fullness.

“Ready,” he declares, after John has barely breached him. “Come on, go.”

John struggles for a moment, balancing his own weight and Matt's, before guiding himself into the inviting heat of Matt. And after that he needs both hands to hold on to the younger man, because Matt is crying out and helplessly shuddering in John's arms, and John realizes it wasn't just him who couldn't wait.

“Hard,” Matt begs, trying to hold himself up by clutching John's broad shoulders. “Please?”

“Hard,” John confirms. “Lean back against the wall.”

Matt does. John then proceeds to guide the younger man's arms to the nearest holding point – a pipe that doesn't look as if it can hold Matt's weight – before beginning to pound into the hacker, cursing softly into his neck as he leans in to smell the musk on his skin.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Matt moans, throwing in John's name occasionally. His hands clench around the pipe until his knuckles whiten; it's _sooo_ good and John's ramming into him like a savage beast and the wall is slowly chafing his back as he's rubbed against it...

“You gotta come soon, Matty, or I will,” John warns, leaning in closer to sandwich Matt tightly between him and the wall. “Can't... keep this up forever.”

Matt desperately thrusts his hips against John, looking for friction, and _there_ – his cock is trapped between their stomachs and it's just the thing he needs. Matt mewls pathetically as he's thrown over the edge, spurting his come between them and clenching around John. With a groan of relief, John lets go and he's coming, too.

Rutting for a few more mindless seconds, the two men come crashing down, pleasure ebbing in waves from one to the other and back again. John winces at the angle as his cock slowly slides out, and Matt sighs wistfully at not having John inside him anymore. They slowly step apart.

“Wow. You really couldn't wait, could you?” Matt says, red and flustered and looking deliciously fucked.

“Mm,” John murmurs, then moves in to kiss Matt again. Slowly this time; lovingly. “You should try watching yourself for nearly six hours straight.”

Matt laughs sheepishly. “Uh, thanks, I guess. And we still got two hours to go? Well, one and a half? How will you ever get through the day?”

John gives him a feral grin. “There's always the evidence room on the third floor. No one ever comes there, either.”

And Matt just can't resist the incredibly cheesy pun. “But you said no one ever comes here, either. I thought we just did. Liar.”


End file.
